Jonathan Bigelow (1646-1711)
}} Biography Jonathan 2 BIGELOW, second son and second child of John 1 and Mary (Warren) Bigelow, was born 11 December 1646 in Watertown, Middlesex co, MA. He early went to Hartford, Connecticut, where he married (1) in 1671 Rebecca Shepard, daughter of John and Rebecca (Greenhill) Shepard, who was born in Hartford in 1650. She died before 1686, when Jonathan married (2) Mary Olcott, daughter of Samuel and Sarah (Stocking) Olcott. Mary was probably mother of Jonathan's five youngest children. She died 07 March 1697. He then married (3) 1709m Mary (Benton) Cole, widow of Nathaniel Cole, and a daughter of Andrew and Hannah (Stocking) Benton. Jonathan died 09 January 1711, and his widow then married on 19 March 1713 Deacon John Shepard, brother of Jonathan's first wife. She died 27 December 1752, allegedly aged 98 years, 7 months, 26 days. Jonathan's land was recorded as early as 1674, and is described as bounded west on the road leading to Wethersfield. His children Jonathan jr, Rebecca, Mary, Sarah, John, and Violet, children of his first wife Rebecca, are mentioned in a controversy over settlement of their grandfather John Shepard's estate in 1685. Jonathan's will appointed Mary his wife and son Joseph as executors, and mentions all surviving children, with Thomas Olcott appointed as guardian of the two youngest,who were 15 and 18 years of age. In 1711 the guardianship was changed, with Samuel Benton appointed guardian of Daniel, and Deacon John Shepard guardian of Samuel. Hartford records are not complete, but the following are children of Jonathan Bigelow, and all were born at Hartford, Hartford county, Connecticut: Family of Jonathan Bigelow and Rebecca Shepard It looks like his first wife died the same time as their youngest child. # Jonathan Bigelow (1673-1749) - born 22 March 1673; died 29 July 1749 Hartford; married 14 Dec 1699 Mabel EDWARDS. Resided Hartford. 8 children. # Rebecca Bigelow (1675-1725) - living 23 Feb 1696, when she was admitted to membership in First Church., Hartford. # John Bigelow (1677-1733) - born about 1677; died 25 July 1733 Whippany, Hunterdon co, NJ, according to headstone; married 11 Jan 1710 Abigail RICHARDS; resided Glastonbury, CT, then after 1718 in NJ. Bigelow genealogy names 2 sons, but New Jersey history adds names of 4 more sons, and mentions "several daughters". # Mary Bigelow (1679-1725) - born unknown date; married 11 Jan 1700 John WILLIAMS; was living 1716, when she receipted for her share of her father's estate. # Sarah Bigelow (1681-1754) - Sarah born unknown date; died 13 Oct 1754 Colchester, CT; married 04 Nov 1706 her cousin Lt.John BIGELOW as his second wife. Resided Colchester, CT. 3 children. # Violet Bigelow (1683-1740) - born unknown date; married 1 Sept 1709 Stephen TAYLOR, his second wife; she receipted for her share of father's estate in 1717. Resided Hartford, CT. 5 children, the youngest born 1723. # Samuel Bigelow (1685-1686) - baptized 13 Mar 1685; died young. Family of Jonathan Bigelow and Mary Olcott It looks like his second wife died the same time as their youngest child. # Abigail baptized 02 Nov 1690; living 1714 when she receipted for her share of father's estate; married,unknown date, Joseph SACKETT. Resided Westfield, MA. # Joseph born about 1691; wrote will Sept 1731,probated Feb 1732; married 21 May 1713 Sarah SPENCER. Resided Hartford, CT. 7 children. # Daniel baptized 26 Mar 1693; died 14 May 1733 Hartford, CT; married (1) about 1718 Hannah BIDWELL,who died leaving 3 children, and (2)about 1728 Elizabeth RISLEY, by whom two daughters, according to probate records. # Samuel baptized 31 Mar 1695; will dated Oct 1748 and proved at Hartford.. soon after; married at unknown date Mehitabel (HALSEY) TAYLOR, wife of Joseph TAYLOR, by whom she had one daughter; resided Southampton, Long Island, NY, and Middletown, CT. 5 children. # child died 05 Mar 1697. Family of Jonathan Bigelow and Mary Benton Cole He then married (3) 1709m Mary (Benton) Cole, widow of Nathaniel Cole, and a daughter of Andrew and Hannah (Stocking) Benton. Jonathan died 09 January 1711, and his widow then married on 19 March 1713 Deacon John Shepard, brother of Jonathan's first wife. She died 27 December 1752, allegedly aged 98 years, 7 months, 26 days. Refernces * Jonathan Bielow History - Bigelow Society History * The Bigelow Family Genealogy, Volume I, page 11-12; * Howe, Bigelow Family in America; pg 24-25; * Barbour, Early Families of Hartford; * Mainwaring, Early Connecticut Wills & Probate Records;